


You had me at ripping the door off my cell

by Akeylei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Male Character, He's like 23, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not dumb, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Thor, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor is Naive, Thor was accidentally a villian for like 3 days, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, young Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeylei/pseuds/Akeylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony is captured close to his heat his kidnappers try to get him to mate so they can control him. Thor thinks that's messed up and saves the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's a little unrealistic cuz the bad guys don't try to find them. Tony is a little OOC because i wanted him to be a little more vulnerable because he's younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me at ripping the door off my cell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for:   
> The bad guys planned on raping tony  
> Mild violence  
> Panic attacks  
> Mild paranoia

When they had first brought the omega in Bartholomew thought binding him to an alpha was a great idea. The omega’s instincts would drive him to want to make his alpha proud. It would be easy to get all the technology they needed from him. He was unbonded, delicate; with his small frame and lack of impressive muscles, and in heat. An easy prize for any alpha in their arsenal. They had thought so anyways. It was turning out to be much harder than originally anticipated.   
He looked over their third candidate. He was the biggest guy in the whole facility. Bart didn't care where he came from as long as he would do the job. He would be able to get it done. He spared no look or mention to the two alphas now being attended to by the medical staff. The next contestant didn't need those nerves.  
He waved the alpha in and unlocked the door remotely from the desk with the security system on it. He glanced down and winced at the sight. An agitated omega was walking circles around the blood covered room. A smear of blood drenched his mouth and the front of his top.   
The omega froze at the sound of the door opening like the first two times. And looked over the muscle bound goon they had sent in. He glanced over the alpha curiously. The alpha postered almost immediately at the scent of an appraising omega. Tony did a preening trill and leaned towards the alpha male enticingly. Bartholomew cringed and dropped his view. It was at this point the second alpha had his jaw and throat mangled by the aggressive bitch. Through the alpha’s chest a rumbling purr resounded. He approached the small man and offered his hands out. Tony blushed and held the hands. Bart was shocked the other two hadn't gotten this far. Maybe the omega wouldn't accept anything less than the muscle bound blonde that rippled with power. Bart made a note.  
The omega bitch whispered softly to the alpha male. The alpha nodded vigorously. And picked up the omega.   
Turning back towards the door and ripping the door off the hinges. Bartholomew froze. That was impossible! The blond man rumbled at young Tony’s excited clapping and held him close to his chest before setting him down on his feet. The boy turned and pointed to the wall that faced outside. Bart was frozen in shock. Watching the cameras as his superiors panicked around him and barked orders. The alpha obviously preened at being able to help the little omega and charged the wall bursting it open. The omega disappeared into the light smugly. 

 

Tony was so proud of himself. Regardless that the escape he managed wasn't really his doing. But the obviously manufactured puppy-man was much stronger than he looked, that was saying something, the man was ripped, and very eager to please Tony once he had asked for help. The big guy had been putting off pheromones of discomfort and slight disgust, unlike the arousal and agression the other two had displayed. Blondie picked the little omega back up and started down the mountain they were perched on.   
“Wow that was amazing. That was so much strength! You have to let me run some scans when we get back to my place!” tony exclaimed. Even in his heat Tony’s genius mind couldn't be stopped. The alpha beamed and ran faster. Avoiding the startling thought that he had just invited the enemies goon back to his place.   
“So what's your name hot stuff?” tony really had the most awkward timing. The big man's already huge smile widened. The omega was attracted to him. He had withstood the omega’s strong standards and won. He would find a safe place for his precious one.   
“I am Thor! Who are you known as my little treasure?” Tony turned scarlet. He didn't even sound out of breath, and that name.. His hindbrain unhelpfully supplied that he had enough strength to keep Tony safe forever.   
“T-tony!” he squeaked out. He mentally berated himself. ‘you are 23 years old get yourself together he isn't the first hot alpha you've ever met.’  
Thor’s eyes softened in amusement as his kicked out of the forest and into a mountainside town. Tony frowned. That was much too easy. He had thought they would have been farther out. Any pursuers would have to be careful to not attract police attention.  
Thor started up a street trying to find somewhere to hid out. Tony's eyes bugged out as they passed a souvenir shop. They were in Canada!   
Tony clung onto the big alpha as he started putting off a stifling scent of panic. The alpha froze and darted into a dark alleyway between two buildings. He pressed the smaller man in the wall and tugged him by his hair until Tony's head was in his neck taking deep calming breaths. Thor rumbled “my little one, are you hurt? Did you sense danger?” Tony was slowly calming down and he huffed a laugh.  
“I'm fine big guy, it's just, we're really far from home. I hate being kidnapped.” Thor growled at the implications.   
His voice was a dangerous shade. “I was told you are a genius tiny Tony. Tell me how I may assist you in returning to your home.” Tony’s mind floundered at the tone. Still dazed from escaping with a blonde tank, today was very eventful.   
“I need access to a phone and i can get us out of here in a couple hours. We need a hotel. I need to get off the streets.” he grimaced and looked down at the state of his clothes, “and probably a change. Some food would be good too” Thor nodded and settled the omega against his chest once again and stepped out of the alley. His gaze went up to a old hotel at the top of the hill opposite to the side they had come from. And started on his way up to getting his little one comfortable and safe.


End file.
